Luna (ToT)
Luna (ルーミ, Rūmi) is one of the available bachelorettes in Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility. Luna and her elder sister Candace live and work with their grandmother Shelly at the Tailor Shop. She and her family will open up the tailor shop next to Meringue Clinic after Daren's Rainbow has been completed. Luna can be quite selfish and spoiled, and at times a little rude (though this could really just be because she's blunt with her opinions). She is the complete opposite of her sister, who is quite shy. She's the shortest bachelorette in the game, and gets mad when being mocked about her height. Unlike in Animal Parade, Luna does not have a rival. She will never get married if the player chooses not to marry her. 'Schedule' 'Gifts' 'Heart Events' 2-Heart Gift Exit your house for the morning on a sunny day to find Luna outside your door. She will present you with a moondrop flower which you can accept or deny. ---- 4-Heart Event Talk to Luna before 11:00 AM on her day off. She will ask you to meet her in front of On The Hook at 12:50 PM. The correct answer to Luna's question is: "The sweeter, the better!" ---- 5-Heart Gift Luna will greet you at your door, when you go to leave your house in the morning, and give you a Blue Silk Yarn. She'll ask if you would like it and you can answer with: *Most definitely! - She gives you the yarn. *I don't need it. - She leaves and you don't get the yarn. ---- Luna's Request Walk into the tailor's shop when Luna is working. She will ask you to bring her a Blue Mist Flower for dyeing purposes. They can be fully-grown on your farm during the Fall. However, the seeds must be bought from Souffle Farm with a three star rating. If you want to marry Luna, be sure to have Souffle Farm already at three stars and grow it in the first Fall. You can also buy it in the Fall Seed mix. If not, you'll be stuck waiting an entire year to complete the request. ---- 6-Heart Event Talk to Luna before 11:00 AM on a sunny day. Be at Alan's Tree before 12:50 PM. She will confess her love for you. There is no rejection and you will be prompted to say "I'm delighted." ---- Proposal Upon reaching eight hearts and completing all her heart events, the mayor will visit your house and tell you about a blue bird, a week later you will see a blue bird outside your house. Follow it to caramel falls, and there you will get the blue feather. Take the feather to Luna and she will ask to talk more private. 'Child' The bundle of joy you get from marrying Luna will be somewhat standoffish and reserved. Regardless of whether it's a boy or girl, they will have an angry face, wear purple, and have brown hair and eyes. The boy's hair will be medium brown and neat with his bangs parted in the middle. The girl's hair looks like the boy one, but with a lighter color and is longer with spiky ends. Her child's appearance is the same as Calvin, Chase, and Selena. Category:Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility Category:Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility NPCs Category:Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility Bachelorettes Category:Harvest Moon: Tree Of Tranquility Characters